


twit fic 19

by hauntedstarcollection



Category: Hannibal (TV), Polar (2019)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Friends With Benefits, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27923020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hauntedstarcollection/pseuds/hauntedstarcollection
Summary: i am only posting here to archive a twitter thread. if i were to lose my account, i would not want to lose my threads.
Relationships: Will Graham/Duncan Vizla | Black Kaiser
Kudos: 35





	twit fic 19

will likes when duncan goes into rut. he likes duncan all the time, really, but seeing him close to rut means seeing another side of him. one that will knows most people will catch glimpses of, but never really see.   
neither of them are young anymore. will’s heats aren’t incredibly intense, and duncan’s ruts aren’t as violent as they once were. now, he takes on a much more serious caretaker role.  
will picks up on it before duncan does, these days.   
duncan’s protective streak is a mile wide on normal days, but leading up to his rut the instinct kicks into overdrive. he doesn’t worry as much about overstepping his bounds as will’s friend, acting much more like a bonded mate. every moment together is spent touching, be it   
duncan’s hand on the small of will’s back while he cooks or the way their shoulders touch when they stand on the porch, sharing glasses of scotch and cigarettes.  
will, to his credit, takes it in stride. calls up their next nearest neighbor and asks if their teenager can mind the   
dogs. he leaves money on the counter and a couple of sodas and frozen pizzas in the fridge for the kid. he calls where duncan can hear the conversation, letting him know that will doesn’t intend to leave for a few days.  
duncan holds it together well. he hovers, but will can smell   
how close he is.  
“it’s okay,” will assures him softly, much later in the evening. it’s dark, the fire is low, and the television is muted. “come to bed.”  
and so he does. will is already in a tee shirt and his boxers, and duncan strips to just his boxers before joining will under   
the covers.  
“tell me what you need. you always take such good care of me,” will whispers, voice soft in the quiet of the cabin. duncan nods silently before reaching out and pulling will close, draping the omega over his chest and wrapping both arms tightly around him.   
“just this,” duncan replies, voice hoarse and soft. “for now.”  
will nods, snuggling close and closing his eyes. he noses gently against duncan’s chest, running his fingers through the coarse hair on his stomach.  
“wake me up if you need to. i mean it.” will’s tone leaves no room   
for protest. he knows duncan will resist his rut’s sexual urges, but will doesn’t want him to.  
“do my best,” duncan whispers back, nudging the top of will’s head with his nose before kissing him there. it’s intimate in a way they rarely are, but they can both admit that it’s   
pleasant.  
will wakes a few hours later, barely noticing that he’d fallen asleep. it takes him a few sleepy moments to realize what woke him. duncan has rolled them over, or they’d moved in their sleep. either way, he’s on his side, duncan plastered to his back with both arms   
tight around will’s waist. he’s hard, rocking his hips and rubbing against will’s ass.  
“g’morning to you, too,” will mumbles, a small smile on his lips. duncan purrs, nuzzling his neck and nipping gently.  
“you’ve got me, s’okay,” will whispers, reaching back and touching duncan’s   
hip.  
“be easier if we undress, though. c’mon.”  
will hooks his thumbs in the waist of his boxers, shimmying out of them when duncan loosens his grip. he hears another grumble when duncan pulls away fully, assumably removing his own. tugging his shirt off, will tosses it before   
leaning back into duncan’s embrace.  
“that’s it,” will sighs contently, feeling the hot press of duncan’s cock just under his ass. he shifts, spreading his legs a little and letting duncan’s cock slip between his thighs. duncan groans, mouthing at will’s shoulder.   
“i know, i know. get me wet and hard, and you can fuck me,” will soothes him, pulling duncan’s arms around himself again.  
will isnt disappointed when duncan immediately begins toying with his nipple. the soft pinch and gentle roll feels good, and duncan knows his weak spots.   
his other hand slides up, turning will so he can kiss him. duncan always kisses like he means it, and it’s something will thoroughly appreciates. he moans softly into the kiss, reaching back and getting one of his hands into duncan’s hair.  
“fuck,” will curses against duncan’s   
lips when the alpha starts to fuck between his thighs, slow thrusts that just arouse will further. he feels his body responding, his cock getting hard and his hole getting wet. will curses quietly again, fingers tightening in duncan’s hair as he’s drawn into another possessive   
kiss.  
duncan reaches down, wrapping a hand around will’s cock and stroking him to full hardness. between the touch and duncan’s pheromones, will’s body had already responded thoroughly. he’s wet enough that he can feel duncan’s cock smearing it between his thighs, arousal making   
him shiver.  
“i’m good, s’okay, c’mon,” will breaks their kiss, panting softly. duncan growls quietly, glancing down between them. he draws his hand away from will’s dick, instead taking his own by the base and lining up, nudging the head against will’s wet and eager opening.   
“will,” duncan groans his name when he pushes inside, his free hand pressing against will’s chest.  
“i’m here, i’m here,” will pants, his hand coming back to rest on duncan’s side. even in the odd position, duncan fills and stretches him perfectly. he doesn’t stop until his hips   
are pressed flush against will’s ass, his cock buried entirely inside of him.  
“duncan,” will sighs his name, leaning heavily against the strong body behind him. duncan purrs, the low rumble of a pleased alpha.  
after a handful of moments filled with duncan kissing and gently   
biting will’s neck and shoulder, he starts to thrust. slow, deep, rolls of his hips that barely pull out. will moans on every inward push, not bothering to contain himself, knowing duncan needs to hear his satisfaction right now. duncan’s arms are both around will again, one   
cradling his chest and the other low over his stomach. will feels thoroughly embraced and protected, knows it’s instinct that drove duncan to want him specifically like this. it warms his chest in a way that isn’t arousal and he tilts his head back, getting another kiss when he   
does.  
duncan fucks will slowly and thoroughly, nudging him towards an orgasm instead of racing for it. will feels like he’s being smothered, if there was a pleasant way to do so. duncan’s warm and hairy chest against his back, his arms around him, the deep press of his cock, it’s   
all overwhelming in only the best way.  
when he feels the beginning of duncan’s knot, will wraps a hand around his own cock, knowing he barely needs the extra push to go over the edge.  
when he does come, will cries out, mouth dropping open and body tensing. he presses back against   
duncan, their bodies crushed together as tightly as possible. will clenches down hard around duncan’s cock, gasps leaving him when he feels the more insistent swelling of his knot and the borderline obscene rush of come. duncan growls again, mouthing at will’s shoulder and   
clinging to him as hard as he can without hurting him. will whines, clutching at duncan’s hair again and pulling him into a sloppy kiss.  
when they’ve both come down, for the most part, it’s duncan who speaks first.  
“you okay?” he asks, voice just above a whisper.   
“never better,” will replies, soft and honest as ever. duncan hums at that, kissing will again before settling back down behind him.  
the two catch their breath, will closing his eyes again and relaxing. duncan’s knot will hold for at least half an hour, sometimes longer when   
he’s in rut. will has nowhere to be, and he’s never felt safer.

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted from twitter. no beta. probably full of mistakes. deadass could not care less.


End file.
